burning hell
by inuomen
Summary: there is a archery contest in kaedas village, what will happen when three mikos compete for a shard of the shikon jewel.and what will happen when inuyasha interferes.


Page 4

Rejection, death, practice, and Naraku 

While Kagome was walking home from school, she was thinking of how much she dreaded school, " I can't believe I failed anther test", Kagome said angrily, Hey Kagome Wait Up! 'Hojo yelled excitedly'!

I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me tonight to that new restaurant.

'O no I cant I have to baby-sit' kagome said secretly going to the feudal era with Inuyash 'I'm sorry' kagome said.

Me to, 'maybe some other time' hojo said depressingly.

When kagome got home she was surprised to see inuyasha sitting at the table with a bored expression on his face. 'Where the hell where you' inuyasha said angrily as he stood up from the table. 'Where do you think stupid baka, I was at school duh'!

Kagome said with a smile as she gave him a quick hug, before running upstairs to her room to pack her clothes.

When she came back down inuyasha was just finishing his Raman, love you bye mom I'll be back in a month.

BRAKE

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seshomaru was on his daily hunt with his loyal servant jaken and adopted daughter rin when they came across a lesser bird youkai from the southern lands.

Well, well, well, if it isn't the great sesshomaru .he left out Sama 'what kind of ignorant bastard does he think he's dealing with' sesshomaru stated clearly in his mind.

Clearly the lesser youkai had noticed he'd made a mistake, because sesshomarus eyes were growing red with anger at an alarming rate.

Rin started to giggle 'foolish little baka you shouldn't have made my seshomaru-sama angry.

'You should've been more respectful to your superior' jaken said as he smiled malicically.the next thing rin and jaken saw was a bright flash of green light. And then all was left was a pile of dirty brown dust. Come rin, and jaken we must go now.

BRAKE

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inuyasha and kagome had arrived at kaedes village just in time for the archery contest announcement.' hello ladies and gentlemen we are pleased to announce the archery contest that will be held in inuyashas forest in two weeks time.

The requirements are simple you must be a Miko, you must be trained in the art of archery, and only three Mikos can compete. Good luck" said the announcer,

"Do you think I could win? Inuyasha" asked Kagome, "I hope so, but you'll have to practice hard to win, those Mikos look pretty tough to beat kagome", while kagome was practicing her archery, she had a bad feeling that she wasn't going to win, she felt like her shot was getting worse every day, she only had two weeks before her chance to win, a piece of the shikon jewel.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

" Kagome what's wrong?" I don't know, I think iam going to be sick," Kagome said as she graded her stomach" Well the contest doesn't start until midday, why don't you go bath before it starts, Inuyash replied, " That sounds great, I need a bath." As kagome walk toward the forest, Miroku jogged up to inuyash and asked, "where is kagome going?"

She felt sick and I told her to a bath. 'Oooh a bath huh' miroku said eagerly, don't try anything sneaky miroku. I wont; I'm just going to wish her good luck…ok?

'Fine just behave your self' Inuyasha said warily.

Miroku was looking for her deviously in the woods, aaahh I found you my beautiful little flower. Miroku crouched behind a bush looking at a naked kagome humming a pleasant

Toon while scrubbing her hair in the hot spring.

Kagome casually looked back at the hemlock grove and noticed a black head of hair duck back behind a bush. Is someone there? Kagome questioned as she got out of the spring and wrapped her towel around her body.

She walked behind the bush and saw miroku crouching sheepishly with an embarrassed

Look on his face. 'Where you spying on me'? Miroku, kagome asked getting angry fast as her miko powers around her started to cackle with pink purifying power, 'uuhh no',

Miroku lied. You lousy little perverted houshi! Ssssssllllllaaaaaaappppppp, she had slapped him so hard with purifying power that it had nearly knocked him out cold.

That's what you get you dirty perverted monk, then kagome stormed back to inuyasha.

Inuyasha 'did you know that miroku had been spying on me while I was bathing' uh know, 'but I'm terribly sorry about this kagome', Inuyasha said sheepishly. Oh and Inuyasha will you please take off that red robe , its so dirty. Yeah but what if there's a fire I wont be able to protect you yes you will, ok said Inuyasha.

BRAKE

………………………………………………………………………………………………

'Kikyo wait up'! Midoroku yelled as she ran up to her. 'What do you want'? Kikyo asked warily. 'I just wanted to wish you good luck before the contest'. Said a hurt Midoroku.

'And why would you want to do a thing like that, its not like were friends or anything.

Oh, said a sad Midoroku as Kikyo turned her back and walked away with an expressionless look on her face. Neither of the mikos had noticed that naraku had been enjoying the show behind a near by tree. 'Well it looks as if no one has noticed me yet so my plan to kill Inuyasha and take kagome's jewel shards will finally succeed', said a smiling naraku to himself. Then naraku quietly followed Kikyo to her hut, Kikyo how are you doing, I've missed you. What do you want Naraku, Its simple really…. I want you he said as he pounced on her and quickly absorbed her. Then naraku transformed into Kikyo and easily controlled her soul. Well it seems I have a contest to win, he said nastily as he picked up her bow and quiver of arrows.

BRAKE

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ladies and Gentlemen, I'm proud to present our contestants, Kikyo, clap, clap, clap.

Midoroku, clap, clap, clap. And our final contestant kagome, clap, clap, clap.

'Kagura did you flood the grounds with gasoline last night'? Hai naraku-sama.

'Good than the grounds should have soaked up all the gasoline earlier this morning', said a joyous naraku.

'Mikos take your places'! Yelled the announcer. Know here are the rules, each miko gets one arrow with the tip aflame , each of you have a target, the same as the other two.

Know the target has gasoline on it, so whosever arrow hits the target fist will immediately burst into flame, showing the judges and the crowd who wins the shikon jewel shard.

Mikos take our places, three, two, one, shoot!

Go kagome! Inuyasha screamed with excitement in his eyes, blaring like the afternoon sun. Midoroku was first to shoot but kagomes arrow hit it first. Yyyaaahhhooo, go kagome! Screamed Inuyasha.

But for some reason Kikyo hadn't shot her arrow yet.

Just then kikyo transformed into naraku, 'no it can't be'! Cried several people.

Naraku looked over to kagome who was just as stunned as the rest of the crowd, ran up to her and ripped the jewel shards off her necklace. Hey give those back or prepare to die yelled Inuyasha as he jumped in front of him. 'Foolish dog face you don't know who your dealing with.' Said naraku wickedly.

Yeah and just what do you plan on doing to me, said Inuyasha cockily.

Then naraku reached into his back pocket and pulled out a bottle with black liquid in it.

Oops said naraku as he dropped the bottle, it smashed and the whole area started filling with miasma. Damn it naraku, said Inuyasha hazily then Inuyasha grabbed kagome and threw her out of the smoke.

You'll pay for that naraku! Screamed Inuyasha, his eyes turning red with anger.

Not just yet Inuyasha I have one more trick up my sleeve. Then naraku lit his arrow and threw it at the ground by Inuyasha feet. Ahhh! Inuyasha screamed in pain as the ground became ablaze with a raging fire. Kagome had barely gotten away from the flames when she looked up and saw naraku flying away. Then she looked around for Inuyasha and realized he didn't make it out of the fire. Inuyasha1 kagome screamed as she ran back to the grounds, she kneeled down next to the nearly dead Inuyasha. Inuyasha are you alright? Sobbed kagome. Kkagome Inuyasha studderd, I I love you he said as he faded away. Nooo! Kagome screamed.


End file.
